Faith Stronger Than Fear
by rabbit-eared-warbler
Summary: Christian!Leon and Demon!Souda AU short story TW: Violence, torture


The ticking of the clock was the only noise filling the dark room, and Leon was growing more nervous by the second. The demon standing across from him sent him an unwavering glare, teeth bared. The demon shot across the room and pinned him against the wall of his dorm; Leon swallowed thickly as he waited for the inevitable threat about to come out of the other's mouth.

"What did you just say? I didn't hear you," Souda growled out softly.

Leon shook his head, swallowed, prayed he'd stand firm. "I don't mean to offend ya," he tried, "It's just the truth."

Souda let out a cruel laugh. "A Christian? You moron; don't ya understand? Your 'faith' won't help you here."

Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to let it slip to the demon of revenge that Leon was and always would be a Christian. The redhead regretted it already. He knew, though, that he couldn't back down. " . . . but whoever denies Me before others, I will deny before My Father in Heaven."

Leon felt his heart beating rapidly, the demon's hot breath on his face and his sharp canine-like teeth close enough to bite him. "That's right! Ya tried to tempt me an' I'm just lettin' you know it's not gonna work." Stay strong, stay strong-gotta stay strong.

Souda looked miffed. "Well, let's see about that…" He reached his hand up to Leon's ear, tugging on one of his earrings.

Leon shut his eyes and bit his lip. He wasn't going to win; he couldn't let him win. Souda pulled harder, causing Leon to cry out in pain. Never had he regretted his piercings so much.

"A-and those who persecute you because of Me," Leon recited with a gasp as he stared straight into the demon's eyes, "Will be judged by the Father at the gates of Heaven." He knew that wasn't quite right; he'd never really memorized any verses. Leon prayed God would help him find the words.

"What're ya doin'?" Souda asked, looking at Leon like he'd lost it.

The human ignored him and plowed through another verse. "'For to me, to live is Christ and to die is gain!" His heartbeat was quickening by the second, the redhead growing more anxious and increasingly more aware of the demon's closeness. Something tore, and Leon's breathing became shaky when he felt blood trickling down the side of his neck from his ear. He would not shake-he would not shake-and as the Christian sent out a stream of prayers from his mind, the demon spat at him.

"Why don't ya just give up already? You know I've won."

Leon just shook his head. "Just 'cause you hurt me physically, well that doesn't mean anything! Ya can't touch my soul." He was on the verge of tears now, and physically he knew he had a huge disadvantage. He knew what he was saying sounded extremely cheesy, but he also knew it was the truth.

The sting was getting to him, and he felt like he was about to throw up. Minor problems, minor problems, he told himself, shaking his head.

Right about then, the demon looked like he'd had enough. He seemed to have less control over his emotions than Leon himself-which, in reality, was saying a lot. Souda took hold of Leon's shoulders and slammed him against the wall, causing Leon's head to spin, and he couldn't help but to cry out. Where was everyone? Were all the other students really sleeping through this? Maybe if he closed his eyes this would all turn out to be a dream.

Souda's claws digging into the skin of his shoulders brought him back to reality. Leon clenched his jaw, tears flowing freely by now even though he tried to hold in his sobs. "I can-and will-kill ya," the demon warned, voice filled with rage, "Heaven or Hell-wherever you go, maybe you'll learn not to speak t' me that way! Last chance."

Leon hesitated for a second before he decided to go for it. He kicked the demon in the crotch, buying himself a little time. Leon only managed a distance of about five feet before Souda tackled him to the ground. His head hit the floor painfully, causing his teeth to clang together. The stinging of his shoulders and ear was nothing compared to what happened next. Fist after fist slamming into him, Leon struggled against the other.

"Last chance," the demon repeated, and for the first time that day Leon felt doubt. He considered giving up, because if he just said those words-fine, you're right-maybe Souda would leave him be. This would all be over, and Leon would be able to breathe again. He'd have some bruises and cuts but at least he'd be safe.

He couldn't. He had to defend God. The demon was tempting him to betray his faith; this was a test and Leon would not fail…

He faded in and out, and at some point he stopped registering the pain. Sometime later he vaguely heard the creaking of his door. There was a high-pitched scream before there was nothing but black.

When he came to, Leon's mind was blank. He stared outward, taking in his surroundings. He blinked repeatedly. As the memories came back to him he found himself with the feeling that he was safe. When Leon came back, all he saw was white.


End file.
